


Kalos

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood as Adonis, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Divine Magnus Bane, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magnus is a god literally, shfanficnexus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Alexander finds himself in the palace of the Lord of the Underworld, confused and out of place. All he can remember is the blurry mess of his death, but something tells him he's missing something far more important.





	Kalos

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually as sad as it sounds, I promise. Also, shout out to myself for actually making this 500 words?? And shout out to you for reading it!
> 
> The title 'Kalos' means beautiful in Greek. 
> 
> Alexandre is the Greek vocative, it's the more intimate/formal way of addressing someone named "Alexander". Carissime is the Latin vocative/address for "dearest". Mene is the Greek command for "stay". I decided to blend languages because at the time of the Roman Republic/Empire (even in Greece) people would've spoken both languages.

“ _ Alexandre _ ,” The soft fluent accenting of Greek sent a chill down Alexander’s spine. “I’ve been meaning to ask you since what you remember of your mortal life.” Magnus sat down beside him, not bothering to taken in the beauty of his palace garden. 

Alexander watched as Magnus’ hand narrowly avoided his own. Magnus had only touched him once in the days, perhaps weeks, he had been at the palace, trying to make sense of the fragments of what he assumed was his death. He had woken up on the floor of the throne room, splayed out against the dark marble, looking up into Magnus’ eyes, red from crying while he rambled in Greek, telling him  _ “Mene, mene, mene.”  _ which he had almost struggled to understand as ‘stay’.

“I don’t remember.” He admitted, and the words made him feel ashamed, only he couldn’t understand why. For some reason beyond himself he felt as though he was missing, as though he had to return to someone, to send a message to someone, to tell someone. The feeling had gnawed away at him, chipping away at his resolve and adding fuel to the nightmares that kept him from sleep.

Magnus frowned and turned in to face him, looking over him as though he was far more beautiful than the flora they were surrounded with. He could see in Magnus’ dark eyes that he knew the truth, that there was something Alexander didn’t comprehend. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that your choice remains.” 

It had been a day or so after Alexander had woken up on the palace floor, when Magnus had entered his quarters to inform him that he was dead and that his forgotten mortal toil had presented him with the options of Elysium or rebirth. Alexander had bothered to ask just what he had done to deserve a place among those favored by gods. 

Alexander looked at their hands, at how Magnus’ hand had come to lie over his and how he hadn’t even realized it. “I feel… lost.” He looked up at Magnus as though he held the answers. “All I remember… it’s…” Alexander couldn’t bring himself to finish. 

“You were hunting.” Magnus said softly, his eyes falling to their hands. “You were following your dogs.” He closed his eyes. “Artemis and Aphrodite favored you and contested for your devotion, but in a moment of jealousy, Apollo stepped forth and murdered you.” Magnus’ words shook, his shoulders as well. “I did everything that I could,  _ carissime _ .” 

“You were there.” Alexander’s voice was just as soft, his hand moved underneath Magnus’, startling him, but before he could pull away, Alexander threaded his fingers through Magnus’. “I think I remember.” 

Magnus looked up, a few tears trailing down his face. He remained silent. 

“This whole time, I’ve… I’ve been so scared, I felt like something was missing, maybe I was missing from something else, something more important, but it’s been you all along.” 

The third time Magnus touched him, it was their lips.


End file.
